clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:POGOPUNK32
Welcome!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 11:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I SEE WAT U DID THAR siggy test: [[User:POGOPUNK32|'POGOPUNK32']] Wow Great work on the Gary pictures! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, go to Robo-Gary and edit! By the way, what program did you use to make the video? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) That's amazing. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:54, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Are you new in wikis? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, you can now go to Herbert Soul! By the way, if you want to create an article just go here: type=create bgcolor=white buttonlabel=Create Page I hope that helps! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 12:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Herbert Horror Wow, good question... I actually don't know, you might wanna ask TurtleShroom on his talk page (the link is here). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Herbert Horror (what religious references) Okay. There's a LIST of reasons here. * The word Soul. You don't reference to the soul, it's sacred to a lot of us around here. See the COC and Project:That's Death! for more. * That seemingly dark phrase he said in the vortex? Nope. No anime-ish tendancies here. This is CP. * Furthermore, you looked like you were crossing the border between "beast" and "demon", the latter of which is an anti-sacred term in Christianity, only to be used in reference to a minion Satan (the devil) himself. Otherwise, "beast", "monster", and even "wraith" are tolerable. Be specific in what your creature is. Is it a ghost, a zombie, or some evil creature? ::P.S.: We banned vampires, werewolves and Jekyyl/Hyde instance. No questions asked. See Project:That's Death! for more. Look in the afterlife section... and READ IT. The read the rest and reread the COC. You're too smart to ban... Good luck, TurtleShroom * Sensei Yang Hi, I saw the video. It's better but next time the enemy should be a penguin or something (how about Link?) instead of a mouse. And BTW, I'm not trying to "get rid of you" but could you give me a list of the articles you want to start? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Hm I would like to thank you for your apology, and as for Yin ang Yang: no, unfortunately. Yin and Yang were an Asian concept of illness, along with Chi, which existed before the Germ theory. It, along with bloodletting in the West, led to the downfall of medicine practices. Bloodletting killed George Washington (really), victims of the Pennsylvanian Yellow Fever of 1790s, and of course the Bubonic Plague. So, let's not go there. However, if you wish to do a derivation of Sensei, go on and do it. Sensi already has a family, and I already wrote up a character (called Mathster, though his article title is Japanese) for a start. G has a huge family, so why not give Sensei one too? Go ahead. In fact, I have a template of Sensei (a blank one where you can edit off of), if you want it. Merry Christmas! TurtleShroom About your page... If you are trying to make a character page,dont do it on your user page.Go to the main page and click on "Create an Article".And dont put the User: prefix before it. Triskelle Sensei's Family You are a very creative writer. We could use your abilities elsewhere. We have a ton of characters just waiting to be included in other articles, such as D, Mathster, Mary P. Bear, among others. It would really help if you could write some detailed paragraphs detailing the interactions of the different members of G's Family (how they feel about one another, what they do together and toward others, social structure, sibling rivalry, family gatherings, traditions, ect. ect. ect. ect. ect.), the same with Sensei's Family. I would really like for you to read the respective articles and come up with some ideas for more content. Perhaps adding an "Interactions with other Family Members" section, or something like that. Also, you should make it clear that Herbert Horror and Sensei Wraith are from a video game, and though they are actual characters in the USA, the whole mouse adventure is not. It's hard to tell, in reality. As always, try to research your articles. For me, though, it would be of great benefit for lots of family interaction. They are all related, it's not like they are isolated from one another! It would be a great read, in my opinion. Could you do it? TurtleShroom Merry Christmas! P.S.: Please use the "leave message" button on my talk page, I like my talk pages nice and organized. Dude... ... I like your articles. I'm seriously considering using the Doom Weed along with the Golden Pancake in my story. TS is right, you should use your abilities here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Strike 1 Here's your Strike 1. Please make articles that have CP in it. The Mouse? What about the Penguin? Seriously. Articles like The Resturaunt are acceptable, but not stuff like The Mouse. See COC for the process of the Strikes. I am the webmaster by the way. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 16:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) SIGN YOUR MESSAGES WITH ~~~~ Why have I been blocked? You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Explorer 767. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Icmer In Nyc". The reason given for Icmer In Nyc's block is: "Re-blocking for your convenience." * Start of block: 03:13, 21 December 2008 * Expiry of block: 23:14, 21 December 2008 * Intended blockee: (removed IP) You may contact Explorer 767 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is (removed by POGOPUNK32, no hackers for me thanks!) and the block ID is #721. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Whoever this Icmer In Nyc is, explain yourself to me or I will press charges. This looks like a hacking incident.. No hacking at all. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Please explain why I have been blocked? I don't see where I've done anything wrong. By the way, I'm well aware you hate my guts Happyface so we'll make a compromise; You delete ALL of my articles and undo ALL of the edits I've done so that it's restored to the way it was, then I leave and head back to the Earthbound forums. Deal? I do not hate your guts but you were blocked because a bad person was blcoked. Your IP was used by his IP soooooo... you are blocked. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Nvm Icmer unblocked me. Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! umm Piebob is blocked because of me too. What is going on these days??? --Icmer In Nyc RE: Question for Triskelle The party is today at 1:00 PM PST. You didn't miss it. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 13:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Time Its at 1:00pm PST.It is already 6 o'clock in my "normal time".I did it in pst seeing as many people are in different time zones. -Triskelle3 Im on snowbound,hopefully it will load for you. -Triskelle3 Dude... ... if ya haven't noticed, Mabel's on the bad side. I will allow you to use her, but only if you use her in a way as such that she does not act out of character. Just like TS said. I would hate it if you used her as a good person. SHE IS EVIL. EVIL!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 05:38, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. Ok. Just make sure she doesn't throw out weird purple rays or beams or whatever; she considers herself too high for that "junk". In fact, the only effective weapon she'll ever have would probably be her talk. Yes, her talk. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Your Game - Permission Restriction Okay. You may use Penghis Khan on the following conditions: 1. Penghis Khan fights with a fish, specifically a Mullet. 2. If Mabel is used, her weapon should be her voice, as Explorer stated. Try a "blah blah blah blah" sound affect with waves coming out as the attack. 3. Every character you use must be researched to the letter, or I'll come in and let you know personally on the YouTube comments page. Another Tip On Mabel Usage If Mabel successfully attacks Link, he should not explode. Rather, he should be blown off the screen. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom Oh dear.. Guys, this is really starting to get old... You do not have permission to edit pages, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Explorer 767. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Caseyboy97". The reason given for Caseyboy97's block is: "See what TS said." * Start of block: 10:37, 28 December 2008 * Expiry of block: 03:29, 29 December 2008 * Intended blockee: (removed) You may contact Explorer 767 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is (removed), and the block ID is #807. Please include all above details in any queries you make. First I was blocked because I'm apparently Icmer in Nyc, now I'm blocked because I'm apparently Caseyboy97. Would someone mind telling me the REAL reason why I am blocked? POGOPUNK32 11:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Dude, change your IP Address. You were "blocked" because I blocked a bad user who shares your IP. Ask your parents to change it, or you will have to suffer being unable to edit all because naughty peeps share your IP. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Nix that. I asked my mom, and she said you must own a server. My computer's server is Time Warner Cable, for example. Sorry, but you'll hav to put up with it. At least Caseyboy was only blocked for 3 days. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Link Sure! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Mabel sound effect (and I'm on my mom's BlackBerry!) Let me know all the available sound effects. I will select the one that fits the most. From my mom's BlackBerry, [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:37, 28 December 2008 (UTC) OMG! Ohmygosh. You just made the wiki a bad reputation. Seriously, what's your problem? You turn agaisnt the wiki??? Childish ways? I put Explorer(greatest webmaster yet) into power!!!!!! What r you going to do know? Ask for the wiki to be shut down? Wow. Just wow. I'm not the one who's blocked in CP. The Mouse? This is why your adminship reuqest has been turned down. How about stuff like USA. Not some random stuff! Seriously..... --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 18:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) And strikes r used if someone vandalises or abuses their power! Give me someone who I gave a strike because they disagreed! And a 1 day block for grammar is not bad!!! 1 day!?! So quit ruining the wiki! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 19:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Your Strike I gave you that strike cause you made articles that had nothing to do with CP. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 21:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Herbert Horror Well I don't think Herbert can cut himself in half and survive. I deleted the Mouse btw. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Plus Robo Gary would freeze and be shut down. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) And Doom Weed can only grow during Heat Waves, the roots would freeze. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Phsyics nerd here. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Have fun! Hey... visit User:Alex001/Fun Stuff! It's very fun! Alex001 0:00, 0 Jaunary 2009 (UTC) (KK:SS) Happyface I don't know, we're still trying to find out. Btw, that video was awesome! Seriosly, you have talent for that! Next time you should put more characters (Copier Guy? Warlus? Dancing Penguin? Furry Flats?) Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and next times can you please contact me here instead of youtube? I rarely go to youtube. Thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I think he should, my video is there too. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) To embed videos just write: LinkOfTheVideo And your video will appear http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csa4mMVvyMI --DP Hey Don't worry, it's fixed. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:24, 1 January 2009 (UTC) It's fixed now Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I think it was really awesome! Hey, is there any way to make a real game? In the programs you use? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The program GameMaker? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ya, I know. There's a whole website (yoyogames.com) where you can make and publish the games for everyone to see. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty great; great work Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 10:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Quest For The Golden Waffle Film Hey POGOPUNK! Skitbot08 has offered to help make a film based on Quest For The Golden Waffle! Do you want to help? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) tell ya what, since you have the good software, u can just make the movie --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 10:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC)